Nos Mains
by choox
Summary: Vous me direz: comment écrire une fiction sur les mains? Je vous repondrai: il s'agit d'une songfic... [DMHG]


**Une songfic écrite il y a looongtemps... **

**Paroles et Musique de Jean-Jacques Goldman, Univers et Personnages à la grande JK Rowling... Bonne lecture, en esperant donc que vous aimerez...**

* * *

NOS MAINS

Les deux jeunes se mesuraient du regard. Les yeux de la jeune fille lançaient des éclairs, et son visage était figé dans une expression de mépris, mais aussi de rage, de haine. En face d'elle, le jeune garçon blond gardait un visage impassible, mais ses doigts étaient crispés sur sa baguette.

_Sur une arme les doigts noués  
Pour agresser, serrer les poings_

Ils paraissaient engagés dans un combat silencieux, et la tension était palpable. Finalement, ce fut elle qui se détourna pour rejoindre les deux garçons qui, par prudence et comme la dizaine d'élèves spectateurs, étaient restés en retrait. Ils avaient compris que cette histoire ne les regardait plus. L'un deux esquissa un geste pour lui poser la main sur l'épaule, pour la réconforter.

_Mais nos paumes sont pour aimer  
Y a pas de caresse en fermant les mains_

Mais elle le repoussa dans un geste brutal et, ramassant ses affaires restées étalées par terre, elle partit seule en direction du château.

Hermione s'écroula sur son lit. En temps normal, elle se serait plutôt réfugiée à la bibliothèque, mais en temps normal, elle n'aurait même pas cherché à tenir tête à Malefoy. Cette fois avait été celle de trop.

- Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il ainsi ?

_Longues, jointes en prière_

Dans le parc, les compagnons de Drago l'entourèrent.

- Hey, tu as AFFRONTE la meilleure élève de Poudlard !

- Tu aurais pu y laisser la peau !

_Bien ouvertes pour acclamer_

Mais Drago les écarta. Le sourire satisfait qu'il affichait habituellement s'était effacé pour laisser place à un visage dénué de toute émotion. Néanmoins, était-ce cet œil qui clignait un peu trop vite ou ces doigts qui tremblaient qui traduisaient le mieux une confusion intérieure certaine ? S'il avait rangé sa baguette, il tenait encore dans sa main droite l'objet de ce nouveau conflit.

_Dans un poing les choses à soustraire_

Il n'avait pas voulu lui rendre, car c'aurait été s'abaisser à obéir à une Sang de…. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus appeler quiconque ainsi. Tout avait changé, et pas simplement le monde des sorciers : lui aussi avait évolué, même s'il était toujours aussi arrogant.

Il arriva au château et se rendit directement dans la Grande Salle : c'était déjà l'heure du dîner. Il s'assit mais ne lâchât pas le parchemin. Il ne l'avait même pas lu. Qu'allait-il en faire maintenant ?

_On ne peut rien tendre les doigts pliés_

Lui rendre discrètement ? Ce serait tellement simple ! Il irait la voir, lui présenterait des excuses… « Des excuses ? A Granger ? » songea-t-il. Il lui rendrait simplement ce qu'il lui avait pris par pure… Par pure quoi, d'ailleurs ? Envie ? Jalousie ? Il avait juste voulu savoir ce qu'elle écrivait, et à qui, et il n'avait finalement pas osé la lire. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, mais il était vrai que pour lui, maintenant, plus grand-chose n'avait de sens. Et ensuite ? Se retournerait-elle ? Lui pardonnerait-elle ? L'ignorerait-elle ?

_Quand on ouvre nos mains  
Suffit de rien dix fois rien  
Suffit d'une ou deux secondes  
A peine un geste, un autre monde  
Quand on ouvre nos mains_

En quoi étaient-ils différents ? Ils étaient tous deux de jeunes sorciers, étudiants en 7e année à Poudlard. Mais il était Serpentard, elle était Gryffondor. Il avait longtemps, à cause de son père, été du côté de Voldemort, elle faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait pour ennemi de toujours Harry Potter, elle était sa meilleure amie. Mais maintenant, la guerre était finie, et c'était bientôt la fin de l'année, le moment ou jamais de rattraper ses erreurs passées. Tous ces obstacles n'en étaient plus, ils n'étaient plus si différents : une tête, deux bras, deux jambes, deux mains….

_Mécanique simple et facile  
Des veines et dix métacarpiens  
Des phalanges aux tendons dociles_

Q'attendait-il ?

_Et tu relâches ou bien tu retiens_

Hermione n'avait pas faim. Elle songea à ces sept années à Poudlard. Cette année-là était spéciale : elle avait vu Voldemort mourir pour de bon. Elle savait que tous ses alliés, tous ces meurtriers, coupables des pires méfaits, avaient été arrêtés ou avaient disparu eux aussi. La « vigilance constante » de Maugrey Fol Œil n'était plus indispensable. Elle n'était maintenant qu'une jeune sorcière qui voulait récupérer le temps perdu d'une partie de sa jeunesse. Et elle, qui combattait depuis toujours les préjugés, qui avait défendu des causes, n'arrivait pas à revenir en arrière, à passer l'éponge… et Malefoy ne l'aidait pas ! Lui non plus ne faisait pas d'efforts… Qu'en pensait-il ?

_Et des ongles faits pour griffer_

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas changé ?

_Poussent au bout du mauvais côté_

Il ne subissait plus de mauvaise influence, pourtant : son père avait certes été arrêté, mais sa mère avait été innocentée. En réalité, Hermione avait éprouvé de la pitié pour lui… jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

Elle était tranquillement assise dans le parc, au bord du lac, en train d'écrire une lettre à un... ami qui lui était cher, quand il était arrivé. Elle l'avait entendu venir de loin, avec la bande d'imbéciles bruyants qui l'accompagnaient partout. Elle avait vu Goyle la pointer du doigt en ricanant.

_Celui qui menace ou désigne_

Elle avait espéré qu'ils ne feraient que passer. Mais était-elle destinée à subir continuellement ses mouvements d'humeur ?

_De l'autre on livre nos vies dans les lignes_

Et si, pour une fois, pour une seule fois, il avait ignoré les remarques de ses « amis » ? S'il était passé, sans rien dire, sans rien faire ? Cela ne lui coûtait rien à lui, mais pour elle, c'était humiliation, souffrance, peine, larmes même, en moins. Et, elle avait cette fois risqué une confrontation. Mais elle ne lui avait pas donné la satisfaction de riposter par la magie, cela n'aurait d'une part servi à rien, et ça aurait de toute façon fini par se retourner contre elle…

_Quand on ouvre nos mains  
Suffit de rien dix fois rien  
Suffit d'une ou deux secondes  
A peine un geste, un autre monde  
Quand on ouvre nos mains_

Finalement, elle était descendue dans la Grande Salle. Un coup d'œil machinal à la table des Serpentards lui causa un haussement de sourcil : Malefoy n'était pas là… Elle s'assit en face de Harry qui, après avoir sondé son visage tendu estima plus intelligent de ne rien dire. Après avoir picoré trois pommes de terre dans son assiette, elle se leva et sorti de la Grande Salle, bien déterminée à ne plus se laisser faire par Malefoy, et décidée à aller réclamer sa lettre. Elle en était à cette réflexion quand, en haut d'un escalier, elle tomba nez à nez avec celui qui occupait bien malheureusement ses pensées. Elle s'immobilisa, face à lui, dans une position de dédain, presque de défit. Quelques secondes passèrent. Ils crurent revivre la scène de l'après-midi, mais cette fois, Drago sortit de sa poche un parchemin froissé qu'il lui tendit. Hermione ne sut pas comment réagir. Elle prit la lettre, mais ne bougea pas plus, et ne desserra ni les poings, ni les dents !

_Un simple geste d'humain  
Quand se desserrent ainsi nos poings_

Lui ne savait pas où se mettre. Il détourna le regard, comme s'il était gêné. « Malefoy, gêné ? » dit une petite voix dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle murmura un « merci » inaudible et s'apprêtait à se retourner quand…

-Excuse moi, lança Drago

Et il tourna lui aussi sur lui-même pour retourner à son dortoir « Euh… il est de l'autre côté mon dortoir… Et merde ! » jura-t-il intérieurement. Il se décida à contrecoeur à revenir sur ses pas, en espérant que Granger n'ait pas eu la mauvaise idée de revenir dans sa direction. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait disparu. Il descendit l'escalier à toute allure et… bam ! Il rata la dernière marche et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol dallé du hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Toujours par terre, il scruta les alentours… ouf ! il n'y avait personne, tout le monde était en train de dîner, il l'avait échappée belle ! Mais quand il essaya de se remettre debout, sa tête tourna et il vacilla dangereusement avant d'atterrir sur les fesses sur une marche, et il prit la tête dans ses mains.

_Quand s'écartent nos phalanges  
Sans méfiance, une arme d'échange_

-Ça va Malefoy ?

Il leva lentement le visage pour tomber sur Potter accompagné de Weasley, tous deux hilares. Il voulut riposter, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha : derrière eux venait d'apparaître Hermione « Hey, c'est que Granger, elle va rien te faire » songea pour lui-même Drago.

_Des champs de bataille en jardin_

Harry et Ron se turent. Hermione les écarta et se planta devant Malefoy

-Depuis quand tu t'excuse, Malefoy ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-T'as dû mal entendre, Granger !

Hermione se rapprocha de lui si près que leurs têtes pouvaient presque se toucher.

-Dis moi, la fouine, dis moi pourquoi tu es si désagréable !

Drago ne sut que répondre à ça et resta troublé… Etait-ce du regret qu'on percevait dans sa voix ?

Hermione d'écarta brusquement et, avec un air de mépris, entraîna Ron et Harry à sa suite.

-Je suis désolé, Gran… Hermione !

_Le courage du signe indien  
Un cadeau d'hier à demain  
Rien qu'un instant d'innocence_

Hermione se tourna vers Drago. Et scruta son visage, cherchant l'ironie. Mais voyant que Malefoy était tout gêné, elle revint vers lui et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

_Un geste de reconnaissance_

Un instant, Drago hésita… un instant seulement : qu'y avait-il à perdre ? Rien… en revanche, il y avait beaucoup à gagner… Il saisit la petite main d'Hermione et se releva.

_Quand on ouvre comme un écrin_

Mais il ne la lâchât pas.

_Quand on ouvre nos mains._

* * *

**Alors... qu'en pensez vous?**


End file.
